Savior of a life
by Darkraimare
Summary: What happens when a living experiment has a child and tries to escape, Now when Soundwave finds that child things go a very different away than he orginial thought. Starts some years before the first ep of TFP. WARNING: the first chapter is violent, Slash later on in the story
1. The violent turn of events

The Savior from a life-

Chpt. 1

A lone warrior set her sleeping baby down in a small cave before setting her robotic horse's programming to protect her child at all costs. She then closed the entrance standing guard heaving profoundly as her mangled body held strong even though she's bleeding severely from her open wounds. The small group that gave chase to where she stopped after seeing her stop holding her position in front of a closed entrance where they figure she left her daughter in. The leader whose name was Garcon Delcarso got out of the armored vehicle without hesitation and stood in front of the four armored vehicles that appeared next to the one he came out of, "Knightheart, I only wish that you will come back to us alive with your baby, we still need you two for our newest project…" His voice full of hidden joy and the evil glint in his dark glasses spoke everything for Knightheart. She looked up at him with a broken mask; an unseen eye of black and neon orange color stare at him with hate, anger and pain embedded into its structure. Garcon gave her a sad look, "Knightheart please, we promise to give you more freedom and if you don't come with us on peaceful terms well..." He turned and nodded to the other cars and armored humans with a special type of armor -that ironically Knightheart, herself developed- jumped out making a wall around the area. She growled deeply her voice cracking with a evil tone as if another voice was imbedded as her body was enveloped into a dark aura and Garcon smiled chuckling, "Come on Knightheart get more angry this is only going to enhance our research, release all your pent up anger, pain, sorrow and hatred of us onto them, SHOW US YOUR TRUE POWER!" The black aura was broken by large skeletal like wings as black as the emptiness of space that pierced through the black column. A large scythe edged with ancient writings that were undescribable glowed with a dark purple light that seem to suck the life of the ground as the blade dragged across the earth, Garcon could see a tall figure in a long flowing black cloak where Knightheart was standing before.. Garcon watched as a dragon skull looking mask appeared from under the hood as she tilted her face up the eye sockets glowed dark orange and a neon teal as the colors tore through the black void of her imagine. Without any indication or movement one of the soldier's head was sliced in half, then the nearest soldiers started to fire their weapons causing a large cloud of gust to surround Knightheart's figure, Garcon yelled out orders, "CEASE FIRE YOU MOROONS!" all the guns stopped and through the cloud large claws stabbed the soldiers and flung them into the cloud with loud yells of pain Garcon watched the scientists in the trucks were analyzing everything about the gruesome sight that beheld as the dust faded Knightheart's wings were covered in blood as each of the wing tips were draining the life force(blood) out of the soldier that was unlucky enough to get stabbed.

*On the _Nemesis_*

Soundwave watched as a large energy signal appeared on the monitor screen and since it is close by, he sent his spy drone Lazerbeak to investigate the disturbance. Lazerbeak detached from Soundwave's chassis and zoomed off.


	2. The battle flied's rotation

Chpt. 2

*The Battlefield*

The battle was toning down as Knightheart stood watching Garcon her dark glare of anger never faltered, her wings dripped with excess blood and cloth as the other soldiers surrounded her once more. Garcon smiled, "Knightheart, I'm very happy to say that you have completed your service, showing us your true anger and hatred to us. I've never had a better specimen to experiment on and I thank you for that since all the others couldn't survive the harsh treatment and corrosive chemicals we have given. So we must say good bye to your life, so please make it easy on us and give up your daughter and you will live. How about it? Hmm?" Knightheart never hesitated to weaken her glare, except it strengthened and a deep growl emanated from her. Garcon knew that she would never give up so he nodded to his crew, "Well I'm sorry that it has to be this way, Knightheart, but you chose your death. Pull out the Destroyer." A oversized cannon was brought out from the back of a large armored vehicle that was parked behind the others. Knightheart brought her weapon up and balanced it on her shoulder as she watched the cannon's assembly. The large cannon was about half a mile long and it was supported by the vehicle as it was anchored into the ground below and it started to charge. Knightheart knew that even if she dodged it, her daughter wouldn't be able to survive it without heavy consequences. She prepared herself by extending her large skeletal wings wide to their extent and closed them around her figure creating a large barrier around her. Once the barrier was created she enhanced the barrier by using her dark energy to coat herself in the dark as night matter. Once the cannon were ready, Garcon ordered it to fire at full charge.

*With Lazerbeak*

Lazerbeak flew around the area taping the interaction between the two factions and watched as the large blast ripped through the air and caused it to spiral back from the intense G-force once it regained it's balance it saw the aftermath as only half the mountain was left and the barrier that was placed cracked. The vehicle was thrown back two-hundred feet and the G-force sent the soldiers that weren't prepared flying back.


	3. Loss of a mother

Chpt.3

*The scene*

Knightheart in one swift move destroyed the cannon and the vehicle by bringing her scythe down to the ground. As she did so, she opened her wings and sent the energy that was directed at her, back at them and annihilated everything in her path that once stood against her. Once she knew she was no longer in danger her dark aura slowly degraded back into her.

*After the Battle*

Lazerbeak zoomed back to the _Nemesis_ and sent the information to Soundwave who relayed the information. Since he wanted to study the scene he opened a space bridge and walked through. He stepped out and looked around at the damage the Destroyer caused.

*Knightheart's effort*

Knightheart used her scythe to keep her steady as her wounds opened once again her power was drained from her after she fought off the unit. She knew the only way she was going to be able to live was if she'd crystallize herself. She wanted to set a certain spell she was saving for this situation and after she cut the large boulders that blocked the entrance with a single swing she dragged her half mangled body into the cave.

*Soundwave's notice*

Soundwave noticed the sudden flux in the energy rift and watched as a tall women who was the source of the large energy signal swing her scythe at the blocked entrance and seeing the boulders crumble into pieces was amazing, but he saw that she was dying noticing as she was literally dragged herself using her scythe. Soundwave found two other high energy signals in the same area and decided to follow.

*The blood*

Knightheart couldn't feel her legs or arms as she dragged herself in blood tearing through her pants and clothes as she continued to walk further in. Knightheart reached the small opening and held onto Honor who bolted up to her side, she looked to him with dark almost lifeless eyes and he understood what has to be done. He helped her over to her two year old daughter who was sleeping peacefully. Knightheart placed a hand over her child's head and whispered, a spell, 'Once lost, will be returned, in one's true moment of pain and despair I will come. When guidance is needed wisdom will be found. My bonds will break to the child of my womb who was forcefully pried from my cold skeletal hands. The world will see only sorrow in my eyes, but in yours shall see none, only joy, the world will be astonished by your beauty and grace. My dark crystal like heart will forever be my daughter's from the crystal dragon's body of pure space. May you be forever happy, sleep well my daughter. May your caretaker be kind and just as you grow… My precious child of molten crystal and energy…. May you be forever forsaken from the sins of living….. Good bye…. KH…" Her voice faded and she was able to stumble back and lean against a wall as her body started to form a large dark prism casing of her dark energy and it turned into a large black as night crystal that stood. Honor bowed and neighed softly in sorrow, KH whined softly in her sleep. Honor looked to her and gently settled around her.


	4. Finding of the strange child

Chpt. 4

*The sight*

Soundwave noticed the energy signal disappear from his scanners and as he was walking down the entrance he overheard the entire conversation between the women he figured was Knightheart to her daughter. A few minutes later he came across the opening and noticed a large robotic horse as it stood in front of a little sparkling who was sleeping peacefully in its blankets. The horse looked to him with its dark purple and gold optics then it bowed in greeting then settled around the little sparkling giving him a soft look. Soundwave broke his glaze from the horse to stare at the small bundle of blankets that yawned and saw a set of eyes that seemed to pierce his visor and stare into his figure he stepped back lightly at the sudden feeling. The multicolored eyes seemed to darken and a soft whine was heard as the sparkling started to cry. Soundwave regained his posture and slowly picked the baby up and set her into his arms. The baby cooed happily and nestled closer, to his chassis. Honor transformed into a carrying case and opened revealing a carrying compartment –much like a baby carriage-, Soundwave nodded and set her in it and closed the glass cover and held it with his tentacles. Just as Soundwave started moving out of the cave he stopped abruptly and turned to face a large dark crystal that emitted the same dark energy that Knightheart displayed and nodded to it softly before walking out.

*Outside*

The Autobots just arrived at the battle scene and transformed looking around at the chaos that was littered with debri. Optimus looked at the mountain, and then he noticed the blood stains that entered from the cave, as he started moving forward the others were fixated at the cave entrance and Optimus stopped as he felt a large wave of dark energy pass through them. They all stopped and stared none of them saying anything as the wave of hatred, pain, sorrow passed, then they noticed Soundwave walking out with a case in his arms he stopped at the entrance. Optimus pulled out his weapons, "Soundwave what happened here?!" Soundwave only deployed Lazerbeak and had the drone fly over and give Optimus a data file. The others quickly recovered, and armed themselves, Optimus took the data pad and looked confused and before he could ask Soundwave walked through a space bridge. Optimus looked to the others who had no idea at all what just happened. They left back to base.

*On the _Nemesis_*

Soundwave appeared in a hallway and trotted down them for some time before he reached a door and put in the pass code and walked in. The room was a barren area which looks like as if it was a guest room seeing as the only things that were in there was a desk, some shelves above the desk, and a berth. He set Honor on the berth and opened the hatch removing a half asleep baby. Honor transformed into his horse form and sat on the berth watching, waiting for an order from Soundwave. The baby who he can remember being called KH woke and yawned staring up at Soundwave, her little hands lifted up and grabbed the air cooing at him, Soundwave picked her up and petted her head. KH cooed happily rubbing her head on his servo.


	5. Fun of the routine, the new school year

Chpt. 5

*The fun that begins*

KH was now four years old and spent most of her days in Soundwave's room playing with Honor or sleeping. Right now KH just woke from her nap with a happy yawn her long braided hair swaying as she moved to hug Honor who nuzzled her head gently as a greeting, Soundwave came in a few minutes with a bottle and a container he used a tentacle to pick her up and set her in his arms as he opened the food, KH's eyes lite like saucers as she saw her bottle and waited for Soundwave to feed her. Soundwave has gotten into a schedule routine with his baby charge and this is how it goes-

10:15 am- KH wakes, and plays with Honor

10:30 am- Feeding time

11:00 am- Learning time pt. 1(Soundwave would give a brief lesson on something like math or science hey she's a smart kid)

11:30 am- Snack time

11:45 am- Learning time pt. 2

Noon- Nap time

3 pm- Lunch time

3:45 pm- play with Honor

3:55 pm- Nap time

5 pm- Learning time pt. 3

6:30 pm- play with Soundwave and Honor

7 pm- Bath time!

8:20 pm- Bed time story

8:30 pm- Bed time

(17 hours of sleep)

This would last for another year then Soundwave would send KH to school.

*The first day*

KH got off Honor after he brought her over to her new elementary school in Jasper Nevada. KH gave Honor a sad look under her visor as she hugged him a good bye, Honor nuzzled her neck and replied, _'Don't worry my charge I'll see you at 2:30. You'll meet new kids and maybe get a friend! Be happy, this place will teach you some new things! Oh yes, don't mind the kids who pick on you because of your hair, or anything else. Got that KH?' _ KH giggled, "Okay Honor! See you later!" she let go of him and trotted off towards the school. Once inside she looked around and unfolded her paper she was given and read, 'Your homeroom is in 109.' KH looked around and found room with some ease noticing it was just a little ways down the hall. She walked in and found her seat with the name '_KH Knightheart'_ and sat at the two kid table. KH watched as other kids poured in finding their seats they sat down. KH noticed she was still alone and she read the name of the kid who was suppose to sit next to her _'Jack Darby'_ she waited, then just as the teacher came in a boy with dark black hair ran in and looked around for a open seat. KH looked at her name as the boy she figured was Jack jog over and sit in the chair. The teacher heaved a sigh, "Jack next time come to class a little bit before I come in." Jack sighed with a nod, "Yes, Ms. Leanpor." Ms. Leanpor nodded, "Okay class, welcome to second grade, most of you know each other, but let's do some introductions! We'll start in the front!" After the first fifteen kids introduced themselves, KH kept her glaze to the table; Jack introduced himself, "I'm Jack Darby." KH tensed and Ms. Leanpor frowned lightly, "Deary can you tell us who you are?" KH slowly looked up and replied softly, "Hi… I'm KH…" Ms. Leanpor nodded, "Everyone did you hear her?" some shook their heads as they stared at her Jack was the only one who heard what her name is, "Deary can you say it a little bit louder?" KH sighed heavily and spoke a little bit louder so the class could hear, "Hi… My name is KH Knightheart…." Ms. Leanpor smiled, "Alright thank you Ms. Knightheart, alright everyone it's time to start learning!"


	6. Bully of the kid is a new friend

Chpt. 6

*Lunch time*

Ms. Leanpor smiled, "Alright kids! It's lunch time!" The kids cheered and ran out the door. KH slowly got up from her seat and headed out the door before she paused as Ms. Leanpor cleared her throat, "Umm... KH can I ask you a question?" KH nodded turning around to face her teacher, "If you have any problems with any of the kids let me know, I feel like you're all alone, so if you need anything or anyone to help you with anything let me know okay?" KH nodded with a light smile, "Thank you Ms. Leanpor…" she trotted out the door feeling a little bit happier knowing she sort of made a new friend, well a teacher friend anyway. Once she got out her lunch she went outside and found a nice spot under a large tree that was near the far corner of the playground and started eating her lunch Soundwave packed her. After she was done eating her sandwich she opened her bottle of energon she was told she had to drink, and stared at her feet lightly before she heard a light yell. She looked into the direction of the yell and saw the kid who sits right next to her was surrounded by some older kids and by the looks of it they stole his lunch. KH huffed standing and walked over, she didn't realize how tall she was until she walked over, she was the same height as the boy who was holding Jack's toy. Jack was trying to jump up to grab his toy from Vince the boy who KH was standing behind. KH grabbed the toy with ease from Vince's hand; Vince turned around and was face to visor with KH staring into her deep emerald green visor. He backed off quickly, "Oh! Boys look at this the new Freak of the Rainbow is helping poor Jack, we should the Freak not to mess-"he was cut off by KH walking over to Jack her arms crossed her visor deepened in color as if in anger, "Leave him alone. You hurt my friend, I will tell Ms. Leanpor and get you all in trouble." Her voice was clear and toned with a deep message that she will go through her threat if meant to. Vince huffed with a growl, "You win this time Rainbow Freak, but next time Ms. Leanpor won't be there to save you." KH narrowed her visor, "Move. Now." They boys disbursed and KH started to walk back to her spot against the tree and Jack followed, "KH! You really meant what you said?!" KH sat back down, with a light nod, "Hmm." Jack took the hint and sat next to her, "So…. You are my friend?" KH sighed lightly and looked to him, "Yes. Ze ez me new friend." Jack smiled, "Thanks KH, for getting my toy back.." KH nodded drinking her energon drink. Jack watched as Ms. Leanpor walked towards the door and he got up, "KH, Ms. Leanpor is back, let's go inside." KH nodded putting her bottle and wrappers back in her lunch box before getting up to join Jack walking back to class.

*The end of the day*

The 2:30 bell rang and the kids poured out the elementary to their parents or the buses. KH and Jack walked out together chatting about some things, June smiled seeing her little boy smiling taking with a young lady who looked older than she is. Jack and KH walked over to her, "Mom! I want you to meet my new best friend KH!" KH smiled shyly and waved gently in greeting, "Heellloo… Mrs. Darby.." June smiled and bent down to their level, "Hello KH, glad to see you and Jack get along. You can call me June, now can I ask how old are you?" KH's smile brightened lightly at June's happy smile, "I'm five years old… Honor says I'm just very tall for my age." June nodded, "That makes sense, now who is Honor? Is he your brother?" KH nodded, "Yup, he's my big brother he's over there!" she pointed to the horse, "Well… His horse is there anyway." Honor got the hint and had his holo form appear from behind his horse form and walk over. June smiled, "Hello Honor, I'm Mrs. Darby; Jack's mother, nice to meet you." Honor smiled back his long black hair in a long braid swayed as he walked over his mustached face seemed to bring a easy going appearance to him as his mouth curved into a smile, as he extended his hand to her, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Darby, I'm Honor Knightheart, KH older brother." He ruffled her hair as she hugged his leg, June shook his hand smiling, "Honor my son; Jack, has a question he'd like to ask you." She looked to her son who looked to the ground. Honor smiled sweetly as he kneeled down to him, "Yes, what is your question little one?" Jack looked to him, "Ummm… Can me and KH hang out some more later?" Honor gave a bright smile, "Sure, not a problem I'll let our dad know, at your house?" He looked to June who nodded, "Yes, I can guide you to our house." Honor stood, "Alright KH, come on, we'll follow Mrs. Darby." KH giggled and followed, "Honor nice holo form, I like the mustache!" Honor chuckled, "Yeah thanks mum set this holo form to her standards she always did love this form the most." His horse form trotted over nuzzling KH's face before his holo form picked her up and set her on his back and he sat behind her. Jack giggled happily seeing KH's ride right behind them, June smiled, "So you and KH seem to get along very well, make any other friends?" Jack shook his head, "No, mum, everyone else seems to avoid us so we keep together." June nodded, "Well at least you have a friend now." Jack nodded, "Yeah she keeps the bullies away."


	7. Too good to be true

Chpt. 7

*When they got to the Darby House*

Jack and June got out and watched as Honor and KH rode in their horse stopped and sat down so KH can get off, "Mrs. Darby what time should be expected to be here." June replied, "Around 8:30, since they have school in the morning." Honor nodded, "Well KH I don't have to tell you to behave, since you do a great job at it, but behave. And thank you Mrs. Darby for inviting my little sister over for diner." June nodded with a smile, "Happy to have her over, Jack's first friend now that's a big surprise.."

…" Jack crossed his arms, "Mom!" KH giggled as Jack started to complain to his mother Honor smiled, "Alright you see you in a few hours!" He galloped off; once he was out of the sight of the house he turned his holo form off and went home. KH locked arms with Jack, as he started to pout dragging him along as she followed his mother inside, "KH what would you like for dinner?" KH shrugged, "I don't know anything you cook I'll eat! And I'm sure based on what Jack says your food is great." June smiled, "Alrighty then, thank you. Dinner will be ready in an hour. Jack how about you and KH play some games while you two wait? Hmm?" Jack had a light blush on his face as KH's arm still held his, "Yes mum, come on KH, you know how to play a Super Nintendo?" The two kids went up the stairs and set up the Super Nintendo and started to play Super Mario world.

*Dinner is done*

June smiled, "Jack, KH! Dinners ready!" she set the Mac and cheese dinner on the table as she heard the two sets of feet run down the stairs. Jack and KH smiled at each other as she smelt the Mac and cheese they took a seat next to each other at the small table, "My mum makes the best Mac and Cheese!" KH looked confused, "Umm... What is Mac and Cheese…?" Jack looked at her amazed as June brought over some water and juice for the two, "What!? You've never had Mac and cheese? Well you will love it I'm sure of it!" KH giggled lightly, "Thank you Mrs. Darby, may I have a plate of your Mac and cheese?" June smiled taking her plate off her hands, "Not a problem KH, I'm sure you'll love it." June took a spoonful and set it on her plate, "Here you go, KH, be careful it's hot." KH smiled with a light nod, "Thank you, Mrs. Darby." She took the plate carefully and set it on the table. Jack gave his plate to his mother and she put a spoonful, "Alright Jack, KH if you two want any more Mac and cheese there is some, but please finish your plate before you ask for more." She looked to Jack, who giggled, "Aww maaaa!" He took his seat they waited for his mother before they'd start eating. June smiled, "Alright everyone set?" The two nodded, "Yup!" June nodded, "Alright let's eat!" Jack dug into his Mac and cheese stuffing his mouth, his mother called over, "Jack! Don't stuff your face! You'll choke!" Jack stopped and chewed his mouth full KH giggled. She took a spoon full of the M&C and ate it, her visor lit with joy, "Mmmmmm!" June smiled brightly letting out a small laugh, "So you like it KH?" KH nodded, "Mmmhhh! Tiz gut!" she started eating without stuffing her face, unlike her new friend Jack.

*After Dinner*

KH basically made Jack help his mother clear the table, she herself taking the plates as he took the cups and silverware. June smiled watching the two clear the table as she started washing the dishes, "Thanks you two." KH smiled, "No problem Mrs. Darby! I love your Mac and Cheese, if there is anything left over can I bring it home?" June nodded taking the plates, cups and silverware from them, "Yes you may I already placed it in a container, it's over there on the counter." She pointed to a medium sized container with the Mac and Cheese. Jack smiled, "Now you have breakfast for tomorrow! Come on KH let's go beat the castle!" KH gave him a high five and jogged after him as he zoomed up the stairs.

*8:30*

June smiled leading the two kids outside to say their good byes. Honor smiled seeing the three of them, "Gut evening Mrs. Darby, Jack, I have come to bring my little sister home." June smiled, "Hello Honor, KH had a great time playing with Jack, she was such a great help, I hope she can come over sometime soon." KH giggled and hugged her, "Thanks Mrs. Darby for the awesome food!" June hugged her back, "Not problem KH." She let go and KH looked to Jack and Jack stared right back at her, "Ummm…" KH giggled, and hugged him tightly, "Bye Jack! See you tomorrow buddy!" Jack patted her back as she hugged him tightly, "Yeah… See yaaa.." June smiled crossing her arms. Honor snorted out a laugh shaking his head lightly, "Those two…" KH loosened her grip on him and giggled, "Sorry!" Jack let out a heavy gasp, "That's okay KH!" Honor shook his head, "KH, come on, Sound is expecting you at home." KH kept her large smile as she looked to him, "Really! Soundy's home!" Honor nodded, "Yup, he came home around 8 and was wondering if you were okay." KH ran over to Honor carrying the container of M&C, "Bye! Mrs. Darby! Bye Jack! See you guys later!" Honor picked her up and set her on his horse forms back, "Thank you again you two, be seeing you tomorrow." Jack and June waved as Honor galloped off. Once they were out of sight he turned off his holo form and KH held onto his reigns as they sped over to their cave home.


	8. Sleeping music then problems

Chpt. 8

*when they got home*

Soundwave was waiting for them as he sat on the ground playing the large organ that he brought into the cave for KH's entertainment since she had a bizarre liking to the large instrument. He was starting to get quite fond of said instrument after watching Honor teach KH how to play; he played Hanz Zimmer's '_The organ of Davy Jones'_ as he waited. Honor trotted into the cave hearing the music he silenced his hooves as they got into the opening and saw Soundwave, his tentacles and digits dancing along the organ's keys with ease and precision. They sat in silence watching him listening to the music he was playing out. KH started to hum along with the song. Soundwave finished the song and looked behind him as he heard clapping, "That was soo good Soundy!" Soundwave nodded standing, then walked over to pick KH up, she cooed happily, "yaaa~" She hugged his chassis, "How was ze day Soundy~?" Soundwave gave her a light nod as if saying it was decent, he directed her voice but instead of Soundy he switched it to KH in Honor's voice, 'How was ze day, KH?" She smiled, "It was great! I got a new friend, his name is Jack I got to meet his nice mum, and eat something called, 'Mac and cheese' it is the best thing ever! I even was able to bring some back!" Soundwave had a smiley face on his visor showing he was happy for her and he ruffled her hair lightly and started to tickle her. KH started to laugh uncontrollably, "Soundy! HAHAHA! hehehe! Stop!" Soundwave let out a chuckle that he recorded from Honor and set her on her cushion bed where Honor was nested and waited for her to cling to him and he let out a soft laugh, "KH, get some sleep you have school tomorrow morning and I don't want you to be tired in the morning." KH yawned, "M'kay, night Soundy! Night Honor!" Soundwave nodded and rubbed her back gently as she fell into a deep recharge quickly. Honor looked to him, "Soundwave.. What are you going to do with her? We can't just keep her in the dark for so long… She's bound to find out the truth knowing her…" Soundwave turned his glaze to the sleeping child then walk out taking what Honor said to his processor as he headed back to the _Nemesis. _Honor watched as Soundwave opened the space bridge and left. He sighed heavily laying his head on his little step-sister's back, "Things are very different from what it was some cycles ago… Knightheart… She misses you… Don't try and block the connection she can feel your connection… She's been nagging at me about you… What am I to say to her? But the time is close for change…. It's all going too fast.. How ironic, it is." He whispered into the emptiness of the cave before he went into sleep mode.

*On the _Nemesis*_

Soundwave stepped out the space bridge and started walking down the hall at his own pace. He took no notice of Starscream as he walked into the command center attaching himself into the module that he usually was stationed on. Starscream came over, 'Soundwave. Where have you been?! I've looked throughout the entire ship looking for you fool!" Soundwave ignored him as he started typing a report. Starscream was anywhere near amused and stomped his heeled feet into the floor boards which made a loud 'CLANK' "Look at me Soundwave! I'm asking you a question!" Soundwave turned his head slightly to acknowledge his presence. Starscream had a large snarl look on his face, "Answer my question Soundwave." Soundwave turned to him fully and bent down to his level to show him a set of coordinates which showed an Autobot signal, which he fabricated, but he didn't let Starscream know that.


	9. Strange emotions

Chpt. 9

Starscream nodded with slight hesitance as Soundwave turned back to his monitor station and started typing once again. The base was too quiet, but that is how it usually is when Megatron or Starscream aren't fussing over something stupid. Megatron was on a trip to Cybertron and Starscream was in charge which saved Soundwave much annoyance, but it didn't seem to help that the SIC said that he was the commander did help at all.

*Few hours later*

Soundwave onlined his data banks to review the new information his scanners have picked up as he was recharging at his station like usual. Seeing as there was nothing out of the ordinary he unclamped his appendages from the machine and took a long turn to see Starscream just walking into the control room. He paid him no notice and trotted by with a nonchalant pace; Starscream gave him a calculating looked as he passed by, but said nothing to the mech as he walked out the room. He trotted down towards the Rec room to get a cube of energon before heading off to his patrol shift, which he could not wait for as he is going to visit his little KH before Honor brings her to school.

*With KH and Honor in their cave home*

Honor onlined his systems and checked his chromonitor for the time and saw it was 5:04 am and slowly removed himself from KH's tight grip and snuggled her up into the soft cushion as he started fixing their breakfast and her lunch. Honor played soft music as his horse form heated the left over Mac and cheese that KH adores as his holo form started to fix her turkey sandwich and her bottle of special energon that she drinks. Around 6 am Honor was finished with the daily chores and woke KH gently, as he nipped her hair, "Get up sis." KH rolled over and attached herself to his snout like usual and lazily yawned. Honor snorted lightly in amusement and replied with the only other thing he knew would get her to move besides her Mac and cheese, "You have a hot bath waiting for you~ If you don't hurry it'll get cold!" KH's visor lite suddenly as she gasped, "Nuu! I'm up!" Honor chuckled hearing her typical response and brought her into the bathing area where steaming hot water was waiting and he left KH to take a bath pulling the cloth across the entrance and trotted back. 6:30 came around and KH emerged from the bathing area looking fresh her short hair started to curl at the bottom and wearing her usual t-shirt and pants. Honor couldn't help but laugh lightly at how much she looked like her mother when she was younger. KH saw her plate of mac and cheese waiting for her and bolted over to sit on a small cushion thanking Honor for warming it up then dug into her breakfast. Honor watched amusingly his thoughts drifted back to her mother and how she'd use to do the same thing. He was brought out of his thoughts by KH staring intently at him chewing slowly he only stared back, "What?" She said nothing and went back to eating this time a more slower pace, when she finished she took the container towards the far back and revealed a small kitchen as she quickly cleaned the container and placed it in her bag which sat on the medium sized table situated near the wall of the small area. She walked back into the main room and stared at Honor with a strange look in her visor as if she was trying to piece something together then was distracted by a familiar set of foot steps walking into the cavern entrance. Soundwave walked into the living area where KH and Honor were in and before he's leg could be tackled by the a-little too excited KH he had his tentacle intercept her and she reacted quickly by hugging it, "Gut morning Soundy!" Her visor was bright revealing her happiness to see him, but he noticed something off. Soundwave tilted his helm lightly and made a light notion to Honor who shrugged not knowing why either. He used his appendage to rub her head lightly and replayed her words, 'Gut morning' Honor nodded, "Morning Sir." Soundwave replayed the voice, 'Gut morning.' KH was set on the cushion and let go hesitantly of Soundwave's tentacle appendage with a light 'aww' of disappointment. It was about 6:45 when the three of them sat in the large open living area staring at each other as if sending information to one an other by thought. Soundwave and Honor stood when they noticed the time, '6:50' and KH slowly got up from her cushioned seat as she was deep in thought trotted over to Soundwave and lifted her hands asking to be picked up. Soundwave picked her up and gave her a hug and she shuttered lightly and hugged him tighter than normal, and he rubbed her head gently as if in to comfort her. She felt some strange emotion as she hugged Soundwave something that deluded the dreadful and distressing emotions that started to flood her mind, and she hugged Soundwave tightly feeling his comfort reach out and ease her distressed state.

*Getting to school*

After that small outburst of strange emotions KH's mind was hazy, both of the mechs could tell she was distracted by something, something that made her feel strange... KH didn't know when or how she got to the school or how she even got to her homeroom, but she didn't care much, as the new emotions that barricaded her mind. She looked towards the window with a distant stare. Jack frowned seeing KH so suddenly quiet and tense with that distant look he knew too much and questioned, "KH what's wrong?"


End file.
